


Yuuki's Plan

by andihanick



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, M/M, Magic Potion, Meddling, Yuuki and Yori are fujoshi, Yuuki is a pureblood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andihanick/pseuds/andihanick
Summary: Yuuki has a plan and it's to get her two idiot brothers to finally get together. The sexual tension was killing her and Yori. They were gonna make sure that Zero and Kaname will get together and get all that sex-ridden angst out of them.





	1. Taste Testing

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my old works that I will be rewriting. If you read the original and have been waiting for an update, I'm really sorry and I hope you continue to read this new version. It's the same story but with a better prose. If you have any questions about this AU or just wanna say hi, please comment and tell me what you think.

It was a Saturday morning, the whole of Cross Academy was silent. No one was on campus because of the short 4-day holiday. Only a few Night class students, Cross, Yuuki and Zero were there. 

Yuuki was sitting in front of Zero, beside Cross, eating their breakfast. She was staring intently at her silver-haired brother. She was deep in thought, and to Zero it seemed like she wanted to eat him. He was getting uncomfortable with her intense stare so he breaks the silence.

"Oi! Yuuki, if you have something to say, spit it out. Don't stare at me like I’m a pot roast." Her train of thought seemed to be broken by this comment, as she looks deeply into Zero's eyes with an intent that made Zero shiver.

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking of something. Don't mind me." She dismisses his accusation with a wave of her hand. It still unnerved him but he continued to eat as the chairman prattled on about something or another.

 

o+YUUKI+o

 

That was close. Zero nearly caught her. She does love Zero like she does Kaname. They were both wonderful brothers to her and she wanted them to be close, very close. She and Yori had been trying to get them together for the past few months. But fate was cruel, or perhaps it was just Zero’s paranoia and Kaname-oniisama’s keen senses.

They had a lot of plans that they executed but all of them failed. Nothing ever worked and it was just getting so taxing to run around trying to get her brothers together. Yori was her main support and for that she was thankful. Yori was an intelligent girl and she had a good head on her shoulders. That and her own deviant mind have finally created the perfect plan. They would finally get the two baka brothers together.

Perhaps no one notices or are too scared of either of the two handsome boys but the two girls often catch Kaname's heated and almost lustful gaze towards Zero. It was almost suffocating how much tension there was in the air when the two were in each other’s vicinity. On Zero’s part it was animosity with just a hint of confusion. However, Kaname knew what he wanted and the lusty looks and sexual vibe he gives off when his eyes catch Zero in their sights was enough to drown the her and Yori.

It wasn’t their place to pry but in all seriousness, Zero and Kaname are perfect for each other. They were pureblood and hunter but both were regarded by their peers as individuals of their own class. They were revered and admire, albeit it was more fear on Zero’s part, they were just made for each other. It also helped that there was always a spark between them. She never said anything but she saw the red face Zero would have when Kaname was too near. The former had learned to mask it with a blank face but she knew the other still had some type of feeling towards Kaname that wasn’t hatred.

Zero was both dishonest and in denial. It was only a matter of time before he actually realized his feelings but time wasn’t something Yuuki was interested in waiting for. It was bad enough that Zero was oblivious to Kaname’s amorous feelings but actually watching them try to dance around each other in a one sided battle against Zero’s unconscious feelings was frustrating.

Luckily, that was all about to change. The two girls ordered a special elixir that makes whoever drinks it express their true feelings. It was a truth serum that had about a 65% chance of working. The numbers weren’t at full marks but were big enough to have a significant result. If that doesn't work, the aphrodisiac should take them to where they should be, in each other's arms. 

She knew "helping" them wasn’t any of her business but she was Chairman Cross’s foster daughter. She would be a meddlesome little shit if it meant getting things done. She’s known about Kaname’s feelings for a little over 4 years and still no progress! She wasn’t sure if Kaname was waiting for something or he simply thought that Zero would waltz his way into the pureblood’s bedroom. Zero was an oblivious thickheaded idiot, that tactic would never work. For now, she would do this, for the greater good…as well as Yori and hers fujoshi fantasies to be fulfilled.

There was a sudden loud knock on the door. All three look towards the door, neither student wanted to get up while they were eating. Chairman sighs but stands up and goes to get it. Yuuki and Zero’s eyes continued to stare at the doorway that the Chairman had gone through waiting for who it was at the door. 

"Yuuki, I believe this is for you. I found it on the doorsteps outside the Moon dorms." Kaname followed behind Chairman who was offering the empty seat beside him next to Zero. That was such a perfect situation but that aside, it finally arrived! She rushes to Kaname’s side, not ignoring the hungry way he stares at Zero's sitting form.

"Thank you, onii-sama. Please join us for breakfast." Chairman comes by and ushers, more like forces, Kaname to the empty seat beside Zero, much to his perverse delight. Zero stands abruptly.

"I'm going to my room."

"Zero-rin, don't be like that! Sit down, we have a guest! Kaname-kun, don't mind his rudeness. Please eat with us." Chairman's smile is so wide. You could say it was chesire-like but to her, he just looked like a meddlesome doting parent who finally got the whole family home. The tension was rising and she wasn’t sure what was going to happen next. Thankfully, Zero clicks his tongue and sits back down. He violently stabs at his food, woefully ignoring the smitten pureblood beside him. 

Can Kaname be any more obvious? He keeps indiscreetly side-eyeing Zero while licking his lips hungrily. It was just the power of the miracle that is Zero’s cluelessness that he hasn’t been found out.

"Neh~ Zero, could you and onii-sama be my taste testers? Yori and I made some baked goods last night, we really need people to check if there any good or not."

"No, thank you. You can have Kuran taste them all." Does he really have to say their last name so spitefully? Sometimes she wasn’t sure if he hated Kaname or her.

"Zero~, I need more than one opinion."

"Yuuki-chan, papa will be your taste-"

"No! I want Zero and onii-sama. Please!" Giving Zero her best puppy dog eyes with her big brown ones, she waits for his response. It's cheating but he gave her no choice. She knew he had a weakness for anyone he saw as his younger sibling and she was going to milk it for all its worth. She didn’t care if she was playing dirty, this is what she has to resort to if she wants them to finally get them together.

"Come on, Kiryuu-kun. I’m sure Yuuki’s cooking has progressed. Perhaps Wakaba-san’s help has even made her food edible." Zero just glared at Kaname. Her silver haired idiot brother wasn’t budging. She turns her big brown eyes to Kaname, pleading to make the other push Zero into agreeing.

“Oh, is Kiryuu-kun scared of two girls’ cooking?” Dang, Kaname likes to hits low. She knew it was a jab at Zero but that hurt just a little. She could cook food, rice was food and she could cook that. She looks to Zero, who by now was fuming. Kaname had a smirk on his lips, subtle but still there.

"SHUT UP, KURAN. FINE! YUUKI, GIVE ME YOUR BEST SHOT! I CAN TAKE ANY POISON YOU MAKE AND WAKABA CAN MAKE" YES! YES! YES! Kaname was a god at manipulation, even when he didn’t fully know what he was manipulating the other to do. This was the very reason she adores her older brother. Whether Kaname knew her plan or not, he was helping her any way he can.

Zero wasn’t going regret it. The two idiots will finally be together. And if not, their bodies will do the talking for them!


	2. Business is important to Kaname

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the rewritten chapters will be posted throughout the week. New chapters will be about 4 days after the last rewritten chapter. I hope you enjoy this and please drop a comment about your thoughts on the piece.

o+ZERO+o

"No! I want Zero and onii-sama. Please!"Yuuki was hamming it up and making her puppy dog eyes. If she paid any attention, that didn’t work anymore.

"Come on, Kiryuu-kun. I’m sure Yuuki’s cooking has progressed. Perhaps Wakaba-san’s help has even made her food edible." He glared at the pureblood bastard. He wasn’t about to be baited into eating whatever deadly poison Yuuki was able to make in the kitchen. 

“Oh, is Kiryuu-kun scared of two girls’ cooking?” The bastard smirks at him. He knew he shouldn’t but that bastard had an infuriating smile…he means smirk that made him want to shove down that purebloods throat his dick, he means words. That bastard was going down.

"SHUT UP, KURAN. FINE! YUUKI, GIVE ME YOUR BEST SHOT! I CAN TAKE ANY POISON YOU MAKE AND WAKABA CAN MAKE" Regret was already starting to settle in the pit of his stomach but no one ever challenges Kiryuu Zero and thinks they’ll get away unscathed.

He looks to Yuuki, expecting a sweet smile but she has a predatory smile on her face. She just captured her prey in a trap and he was the prey. It was times like this that he remembered just who it was she was related to. 

Kuran…well he was staring at him again. It was annoying and he ignored it because the asshole was creeping him out with the constant attention being poured onto him. He storms out without another word, ignoring the whines from Cross and Yuuki.

His room was his only safe haven. He locks the door and plops on his bed. His rom was fairly clean, just the bed was undone from that morning.

The stress was getting to him. Yuuki being a pureblood hit him hard but he thinks he’s coped with that. What's really stressing him is that she's actually related to KURAN! It's despicable to think that Yuuki, such a sweet girl is related to that…Bloodsucker. If he was related to the Shikis' or Kains' or even the Aidos', he would have taken it just fine. But she's related to Kaname fucking Kuran. 

That prick was annoying, arrogant, crazy and a pureblood. And what's worse is the bastard was absolutely out to get him. After Yuuki's turn, he noticed the bloodsucker looking at him more than before. His stares, gazes and expressions towards him were identical before. A blank face with an intent look in his eyes but now, there was a glimmer in his eyes that wasn’t there before. 

He couldn’t understand what was going on but he knows that Yuuki knows what’s up. She sometimes smiles gives him a knowing look or a predatorily one like the one at dinner. It was a wonder to him this must have been why the Kurans' are feared by even other purebloods. Just his look, he was in the sights of another crazy pureblood.

Purebloods were a menace. Not just because they could turn humans but also because he has never met one that was sane. They were either fucking crazy or bordering. Yuuki, well she's always been a crazy girl on her own level, was also beginning to be like all the other purebloods that he met. Crazy, manipulative and up to something.

He rolls over on his back and stares at the ceiling. He needed sleep. Peaceful slumber was his friend, he was going to forget about today and about manipulative purebloods. He was especially going to forget about the sexual tone his thoughts went to when he was thinking about the pureblood from earlier.

 

o+KANAME+o

Why does Zero always have to be so hostile? It's not like he hated the silverette, far from it actually. In fact, he’s developed feelings for him which he has identified as attraction, emotionally and physically. 

The feelings weren’t there before but after he let the hunter drink from him, it seemed to start something in him, especially the groin area. It was, at first to stabilize the maddened youth but as he drank from his neck, s desire bloomed. It was weak, almost non-existent but the feeling never left. The many feedings thereafter became a torturous temptation.

It got even worse after turning Yuuki back. He expected the feelings for Zero to subside and disappear because his fiancée would finally be a vampire again but instead it grew. Yuuki was nothing more than his sister and Zero was becoming an existence equivalent to a bond mate.

It’s gotten so bad that he even calls him by his name within his private thoughts. He was craving for Zero. It's been hard for him to control the urge to just grab the boy and take him. But he has to keep my control. He was a pureblood after all. 

As for Yuuki, he had an inkling that she knew of his feelings for Zero. She doesn’t seem to oppose his desire and perhaps may even be supportive of it. He has noticed how she "accidentally" trips and pushes Zero towards him during crossover. It was endearing to see his sister try and help but he would not do it. His desire may be too much. It scared even him. How he longed for nothing more than to hold Zero, capture him, take him as his and never let him go.

“Oh, is Kiryuu-kun scared of two girls’ cooking?” Ah, perhaps that was too much. But teasing Zero was one of the only pleasures he has that would not get the other’s suspicions about his desire.

"SHUT UP, KURAN. FINE! YUUKI, GIVE ME YOUR BEST SHOT! I CAN TAKE ANY POISON YOU MAKE AND WAKABA CAN MAKE" Well, it seemed that was more effected than he was bargaining for. At the very least he would be able to spend a little more time with his desired, even if his sister was right there with them the whole time. He would just pretend she did not exist in his world where only Zero was there. 

Zero storms out of the room. It pained him how the other always burst in anger but it was also a cute thing. The pout and the way the silverette sulks just pulled at a string inside of him that made him want to do more cruel things. 

Ah, Zero’s presence was already affecting him. The desire to just run up to the hunter’s room and have his way was overwhelming. That was his cue to leave.

"I must take my leave for now. Yuuki, I will see you later for the taste testing. Goodbye, Chairman, Yuuki." She smiles brightly and nods. Kaname walks himself out and as he is about to leave, no one could deny that a ‘Goodbye, Zero’ was heard from his lips.

The moon dorms were his only sanctuary for now. He needed to rush himself to the soundproof and smellproof facility in the hopes of calming himself. Even a short period of time being so close to his Zero brings out his carnal desires. 

He hastens his steps and vanishes into the night, only to reappear at the steps to the moon dorm. He ignores everyone as he walks in, heading straight to his room. He didn’t have time to listen to the night class’ childish and even bratty wiles. He needed to get to his room and try not to soil Zero in his thoughts.

As he lay on his bed face down, a knock sounds at the door. He would have expected that his bad mood and rush to get to his room was enough to deter anyone from disturbing his night. But he knew who was at his door, his only confidante.

"Come in, Takuma."

"Kaname, are you alright?" Well, his old friend was truly perceptive. Takuma was the only one who he had told about his desires towards the silver haired hunter across the campus.

"Yes, Takuma, I am quite alright. I've finished my paperwork before I left so I wish to rest for the night. Handle anything that comes up on your own if possible." The blonde hesitates but nods, locking the door as he leaves. Takuma would hear about what happened but for now, he wanted to be alone.

Well alone was a word for it but he had a secret. As he took off his clothes, he slips his hand under the pillow for something that was familiar to him. He may have "borrowed" some items from Zero that had a strong amount of his essence. It was for his personal necessities. Seiren was understanding enough of my predicament, she would leave them in his desk drawer, a freshly used pair every time he needed to get his frustrations out.

It was at this time that he was truly grateful to be a pureblood. If not, his room would not be in the most isolated wing of the dorms. The rooms were soundproofed but he wasn’t confident that the whole Moon Dorm would not be roused by the moans and gasps he made while he went about his "business", screaming Zero's name every time he peaked.   
It was his dream to lock lips with pale pink ones that were chapped from the cold biting air while the other hunted. All the while his hands would busy themselves with exploring the expanse of porcelain skin on that lithe but slightly muscular body. Just the thought of his hunter makes his blood rush to all the right places, his beloved was so exhilaratingly delicious. 

He continued his movements, his hand moving against his thrusting hips. Zero’s boxers to his nose as he scents the wonderful aroma coming from the freshly used piece of underwear. It helps lull him to slumber hoping for dreams of his beloved Zero.


	3. Bad thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be very weird. But it's intentions mean well. Forgive me for the out of character rants.

Zero was sneaking out of his room. He wanted to get away from everything and a night walk without the two idiots downstairs badgering him sounded like a great idea. Walking round Cross Academy at night was always relaxing, the old buildings and the structures scattered around gave off the feeling of a different world that the academy saw before it became what it was.

He could spot the fountain just up ahead. It was the perfect place. Checking his watch, it was midnight and that person was almost there. He was waiting for him. A presence fills the air that no one would ever mistake for another. Instead of the usual scowl on Zero's face, he smiles brightly.

"Zero, have you been waiting long? I'm sorry I'm late, my love." Zero blushes at the loving words.

"Kaname…No, it's alright. I haven't been waiting for long." Kaname approaches closer and pulls Zero into an embrace, his arms locking the silver haired boy. Chocolate-crimson meets silver-lilac in a loving gaze. Their lips meet and lock in a heated and passionate kiss. Tongues dancing and battling for dominance over the other, eventually Kaname won.

"Would you like to continue this in my room, Zero?" Blush darkening, Zero nods shyly. Kaname smiles and leads Zero to the Moon Dorms for a continuation to what they started.

 

o+YUUKI+o

Her eyes groggily open to the sudden brightness. Scanning her surroundings, she was in the kitchen. That was one heck of a dream to have just before she was about to meet her brothers. If only Zero and Kaname-sama were truly that loving towards each other.   
She fell asleep waiting for the cookies to cool, Yori had gone ahead to the Sun Dorms for curfew. It was a good thing her best friend was there to help make the cookies, she wasn’t sure the elixir would work if it was from her own regular cooking. Their plan was about to unfold and she had a camera ready to catch everything for Yori who was stuck in the Sun Dorms.

 

In Zero's room…

o+ZERO+o

What the heck was that? Why was I so happy? WHY THE HELL AM I DREAMING ABOUT THAT SADISTIC BLOODSUCKING PUREBLOOD BASTARD! Try to swing my legs to the side of the bed but… WHAT THE HELL! Why the hell am I hard from a dream with Kuran? No, it can't be. Nooo…I run to the shower to get rid of this problem and hopefully of that ridiculous dream of Kuran.

Zero was hysterical. He was on the bed having the worst existential crisis of his life. That dream was completely a lie. He would never in any lifetime be so happy to be in any the presence of that sadistic bloodsucking pureblood bastard.

He swings his legs over to the side of the bed and only then notices the prominent bulge in his pants. He paled even further. This was absolutely horrid. That dream was not the cause, he would accept hell sooner than accept that that bastard made him hard. A shower, a cold shower was what he needed. He was not even going to think about it. He would deny it all. No one would ever know.

 

In the Moon Dorms…

o+KANAME+o

"Kaname-sama, Kaname-sama, please wake up." Hanabusa’s screaming and knocking jolted me awake. It was endearing how loyal the little ice maker was but this harried screaming was giving him a headache. Plus, it also made him wake up from a very satisfying dream about his Zero. He wasn’t hostile and he didn’t glare at the pureblood. Zero even allowed him to touch the silverette’s body without any threat. If only he wasn't disturbed, he would have found out if Zero moaned the same way he imagined it during his “business” time. 

For now, he had to answer the door. Zero’s boxers go back to their usual hiding place and he puts on his discarded pants. He was aroused and pissed but he was going to deal with both later. He would never get any peace otherwise.

He sits back on the lounge and mumbles for the idiots behind the door to come in. The remaining Night Class boys from his inner circle walk in, along with his dearest cousin.

"Well, what is it? I was having a good dream and-" It was uncharacteristic but he was still in no mood to deal with any of them. He wasn’t even able to notice the she-witch that was behind them until she was already inside his room. Zero was such a distracting force that he did not notice the evil bitch. No wonder Hanabusa was all over his door. 

"Shirabuki-san, what an early surprise. To what do I owe this occasion?" She smiles sweetly and walks further into his room. It made him want to claw out her heart and throw it to the depraved fallen vampire. He absolutely loather her. She may be a pureblood but her personality was as rotten as her blood was pure.

"Kaname-kun, I came here to personally invite the Kurans' to a party being held in my manor. Please do come. Bring your dear sister." The nobles were glaring at her but she continued on. “There’s no need to be wary. You may even bring your entourage or even a body guard if you wish.”

"Is that so? It’s truly a sight to have you personally deliver our invitation. Thank you." She hands over a small neat baby blue envelope with her personal seal on it. She was getting on his nerves already.

"Please show her out, gentlemen." The nobles bow and guide her out of the dorm; they all know how much animosity he had for her. He knew Hanabusa wanted to say more but   
the little blonde obediently followed his cousin and the others out to escort the treacherous bitch. 

His mood was now off. First his dream was interrupted, then the bitch came and now he had in his hands an invitation to a gathering of Shirabuki’s followers. Today was just not his day.

Maybe the taste testing would cheer him up. He would get to see Zero, be able to get away from that bitch’s scent and also be able to see if Yuuki’s cooking has progress. He was worried that she would never learn to cook for herself. He knew she was a pureblood as well but cooking was a means of survival. Blood was all and good but Yuuki was still predominantly raised as a human. She would need to eat in order to stave her other kind of hunger.

 

The walk to the Chairman’s home was short and it helped his mood. Yuuki had asked him to come over for the taste testing that morning. It was a good change of scenery and no one would be at his beck and call. He often wondered if this was what it meant to be normal. To be human, even.

Yuuki would always say that she preferred to stay at the Chairman’s home because it was a way for her to keep up with her past life. She didn’t want to forget any part of her family and would spend time with both the Chairman and Zero. 

He was already at the door and knocking before he could even notice what he was doing. His trips to this place was becoming a habit. As to why he had so many trips to this home, the widow that was always open in the second floor was the main reason why.

"Yuuki, do you…What the hell do you want?" His beloved has answered the door. Though he sounds more hostile than usual, he was still as beautiful as ever. He couldn’t help but smile fondly at Zero, trying to get on his good side, not that he has a bad one.

"Yuuki told me she wanted the taste testing to happen here." His beloved’s scowl darkens and a glare was aimed at him.

"She's out. So go the hell back to the hellhole you came from. She'll be back with Cross later." His tone makes the pureblood frown but Kaname was always the teasing type. Seeing the rude nature only spurred him further to annoy the other in the hopes of becoming even a little closer with each other.

"She told me to come by and wait for her. I wouldn’t want the trip over to be wasted." Please say yes, please say yes…

"Fine, whatever. Just don't get in my way, Kuran. They'll be back from town any minute now." He leaves the door open for the vampire. Kaname takes that as the go ahead and he follows his sweet to the living room.

Zero’s legs were propped up on the coffee table, spreading out so suggestively in was almost like he was inviting the pureblood. Kaname was in desperate need to know what his hunter looked like if he was in the same position but naked. Legs spread further open and clinging to the pureblood’s hips while a deep scarlet mar the porcelain skin in a blush.   
That sweet mouth would be moaning out his name and Kaname would just be so complete.

His imagination was getting the better of him. Any more than this and he was going to pop a boner in front of his beloved hunter. This was not the time nor the place. He could regrow the parts but he just did not want to experience the pain of being shot in the groin. 

His mind circles around to a different topic and then he remembers what his hunter just said.

"Did you say that the chairman and Yuuki are both out in town?"

"Yeah. I was having a peaceful time reading before a certain bloodsucking bastard came." The hunter’s voice was a melody in his ears. He wanted to hear the hunter moaning his name, squirming and succumbing to every pleasure that he could give. This was not at all helping his case. He needed to stir clear of this topic.

"Oh…what are you reading?" He smirks at so deliciously at the vampire. It was only his pureblood dignity stopping him from pouncing.

“101 ways to kill a pureblood."


	4. A new side

o+ZERO+o

Great, just great. He’s had this book for a while now and he’d been waiting to read it. He thought that he finally had the house to himself. The idiot father-daughter duo were out on a shopping trip and the house was finally quiet. He would have read it in the dorms but it seemed that his next door neighbor has been spending a lot of time with his right hand. He didn’t to know what it was his neighbor’s kinks were.

But back to his current predicament, he was just a few pages into his book and the door rings. He can’t believe those idiots were back already, he saw the keys they left by the kitchen and he was already expecting the idiocy but this was just too much.

"Yuuki, do you…What the hell do you want?" It was the bloodsucker. The damned house always did have a powerful barrier. It made detecting anything outside impossible but it was also a great stronghold. He had no time to admire old architecture and spellwork, the bastard was still in front of him.

"Yuuki told me she wanted the taste testing to happen here." Oh, that. He still can’t believe he was tricked into that. Bastard was playing things up and making sure Yuuki got what she wanted, sickening.

"She's out. So go the hell back to the hellhole you came from. She'll be back with Cross later." Fuck off already, fuck off already was at the tip of his tongue but he held it in. He didn’t want the bastard to know just how much the vampire’s presence got to him.

"She told me to come by and wait for her. I wouldn’t want the trip over to be wasted." Just, great. The logic behind that argument was kind of sound. He’d be pissed too if he had to go back across campus after being told to come by. That Yuuki probably forgot that the Kuran bastard was coming.

"Fine, whatever. Just don't get in my way, Kuran. They'll be back from town any minute now." He’ll just ignore the fool. The walls had enough spellwork to make every vampire docile within its vicinity. He sat back on his spot, comfortable and just right. The book in his hand, he was about to get back into his book but the world has never been kind to him.

"Did you say that the chairman and Yuuki are both out in town?" Is he fucking deaf? It was ridiculous that he was even talking to Zero.

"Yeah. I was having a peaceful time reading before a certain bloodsucking bastard came."

"Oh…what are you reading?" 

“101 ways to kill a pureblood." He smirked, maybe he’d get a reaction from Kuran.

"Oh, you should read the second version. 101 ways to kill a pureblood and torture them, it is way better than the first book." WHAT THE HELL! Was Kuran mocking him…and where the hell do you buy that book?

"Didn't know you were masochistic enough to actually self-inflict torture." Ha! Take that you pureblood bastard.

"Well, I don't need to do it myself. You could always help me out with it." Kuran leers at him. Fucking leers at him!

"Tch…" That was definitely sarcasm. He gets up to get some privacy in his own room when the doorbell rings again. It was the one and only time that he was hoping against all   
odds that it was the Cross. He’d even welcome the ex-hunter’s stupidly idiotic I'm-back-Zero-rin face. He speeds off to the door and swings it violently open.

"We're back, Zero-rin." Cross puts the bags of groceries down. His hands were open wide to hug him. He knew it was cheating but dealing with Kuran was way worse than having to deal with the Cross’s fatherly affection.

"Papa, Kuran is fuck…here and he’s being an asshol…a bully." This was one of his few weapons. He faltered with his wording but he probably got what he wanted to say across. Saying papa still gave him goosebumps and he was reluctantly hugging the chairman. 

He could feel the chairman stiffen in his hold and the utterly baffled look that was crossing Yuuki’s face, the chairman probably had the same look. This was utterly below him but he wanted the satisfaction of seeing Kuran at the end of Cross’s sermons and of the probably conflicted feeling Cross was having about scolding his precious night class president. He felt the chairman come back to reality and hold him an arms width away.

“Zero-rin, is that true? Where is Kaname-kun? I'll scold him because of what he did." He tries to feign anger and stops to the living room. Kuran was standing up, probably to see Yuuki. Cross walks up to him, a determined aura emanating from him.

"Kaname-kun, why were you bullying Zero-rin?" Cross’s voice was laced with anger though it was childish anger it still sounded convincing. The look on the pureblood's face was precious. He wish he had a camera to capture the complete surprise and bafflement he had over not only the fierce doting parent in front of him but also the words directed to him. His face is priceless, utterly shocked! 

The surprise on his face was so apparent, he probably didn’t have the time to even hide his emotions like usual. He looks from Cross to Yuuki. He wasn’t sure yet if he was supposed to take this seriously. Yuuki nods her head slowly and then gives Zero a glance. The pureblood bastard follows her gaze and their eyes meet.He couldn’t help the obvious grin on his face. He felt smug and this was probably just the beginning. 

Forget his book, this was good fodder for good dreams. The euphoric feeling he was having was probably going to make him get some actual rest and not just a blip of darkness that left him more tired than when he started.

One point Kiryuu…ZERO points for Kuran K.


	5. Baffled Acceptance

o+KANAME+o

He was in complete disbelief. THE KIRYUU ZERO ACTED LIKE A SPOILED CHILD. It was an astounding thing to hear, his Zero was just so unbelievably…cute. It made him want to yield to his every demand and give him all that he wants.

"Kaname-kun, I asked you a question! Why did you bully Zero-rin?" Chairman was still berating him but he just couldn’t focus on anything that was coming out of the ex-hunter’s mouth.

After Zero went to go see who was at the door, he followed after to make sure it wasn’t any trouble. Not at all to watch that tight ass walk to the door. He never expected to see what happened. The adorable and selfish side that he didn’t even knew existed was something he had never expected to even be a witness of. He looked so adorable and vulnerable when he said those things, even if they were condemning him! It made his fangs peek out in desire to sink into that pretty little porcelain neck.

"Cross-san, I'm sorry. I'll go apologize to Kiryuu-kun." Without waiting for him to respond, he sped up to the second floor where he knew the cheeky and adorable hunter would be. His hands rapped on the door waiting for a response.

Silence…

Knock! Knock!

Silence…

There was a presence in the room but it was quiet. No movement was inside. He unlocks the door with his powers and walks in. No reaction from the room.

"Kiryuu-kun, where are you?" There was a lump under the blanket and a tuft of silver on the pillow. Zero was fast asleep, he sits by the hunter’s bedside and ruffles the near translucent strands.

________________________________________

o+ZERO+o

After his victory, he headed upstairs for a well-deserved nap. He hadn’t been getting any sleep and his mood further soured his want for sleep but because of all the shenanigans from downstairs, he felt like he could get some sleep.

In his room, the door was locked and he was down to his boxers. He could swear that one or two go missing every time he starts up his laundry but they’d always magically reappear the next day. He’d bought new ones thinking he had lost the few pairs but then those got stolen while the missing ones were returned. It was the creepiest thing but for now he hasn’t caught who was pranking him.

He slips into the covers and nuzzles into his blanket. He was wrapped tightly and was relaxing when he heard the light footsteps bound to his room. He closed his eyes and faced the wall, trying his best to act asleep. He knew how to slow his heart rate just enough to make anyone listening think he really was asleep. He tried to sense who it was but the damned walls of the house made everything so muddled. The room was not only soundproofed but it was built so your presence wouldn’t be detected unless by a compelling force. In turn it also made everything outside impossible to sense. It was an impressive spell but it was ancient and inconvenient.

There was knocking on the door but he didn’t answer. Maybe they’d go away if he didn’t answer. The lock clicks and the door opens, the person’s aura hitting him hard like a bitch slap. It's that damn Kuran. He continues to feign sleep, hoping the bastard would just leave.

"Kiryuu-kun, where are you?" That voice was soft and warm, not at all the usual cold voice the pureblood used. It made him nervous. Why couldn’t he just leave?

The other side of the bed dipped and he could feel the pureblood’s warm body temperature as he sat on the bed. He could feel those russet eyes boring a hole onto the back of his head. What does he even want from the hunter?

The blanket he had around him was being pulled down, exposing his neck and nape to the bloodsucking vampire behind him. The soft elegant hands caressed his cheek, making him lean into it unconsciously. He jolts away as he feels the other’s breath on his face. He leans in and touches his lips to the hunter’s. 

His eyes open, shock clear, to see loving and gentle wine eyes that stared back at him. They were warm but there was just a swirling desire that he did not want to name. He could see the want the pureblood had and it was overwhelming. He moves back and Zero couldn’t help but whimper at the loss. He couldn’t believe he was acting like this.

"Zero." Kuran’s voice is making him melt. He didn’t understand what was happening or why. His mind blanks as the other leans in for another kiss. His cheeks heat up in the pureblood’s hand. The desire he thought was one-sided was also consuming him. He brought his arms up to the brunette’s shoulders, pulling him in for a deeper kiss. 

Long elegant fingers trace patterns on his bare back making him gasp. A tongue takes its chance and licks his lower lip before plundering the hunter’s mouth. The wet appendage explored every crevice of his mouth, leaving a flavor he can only call Kaname. It was a bittersweet taste, a heavenly zest that he could not bring himself to compare to anything on this earth.

He moans into the kiss, wanton and lewd. He had never heard himself sound that way. Kaname’s body was now on top of his and his hands explored Zero’s virgin body and it made things in him stir. He pulls away again, a string of saliva connecting their lips as the pureblood stares deeply into his eyes. He didn’t know what took over him but he pulled the other back down into his lips, begging for more. His own hands were wrapped around the pureblood, as if begging him to never leave.

Fingers comb through dark tresses to encourage the brunette further. His hair was so soft and silky. Kaname’s hands pull the hunter up, making him straddle the pureblood vampire, one elegant hand on his hip. This is in all aspect was so wrong but he could care less. He wanted this…he want him.

"Kaname-nii-sama, Zero, where are you? I have the cookies." Shit. Shit. Shit. Of all the times her bad timing would come up, it had to be now. Kaname backs away. The hunter slumps back down to his bed and pull the covers up again while he covers his eyes with his forearm. Of all the fucking times to interrupt. She does it NOW!


End file.
